dz2k_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
DeadZone Cross Evolution Climax 3
DeadZone Cross Evolution Climax 3 is an crossover fighting game by Bandai Namco and Netherrealm Studios. It was released in March 8th, 2019 on the PS4, Xbox One, Steam and Nintendo Switch. Plot The Harbinger of Time has begun to wreck havoc on the multiverse, merging various worlds to his own design. It is up to the heroes to put a stop to this war. Development Unlike the previous two games, this one is being co-developed by Bandai Namco, Rooster Teeth and Netherrealm Studios. It also uses the Unreal Engine 4 in a similar fashion to Jump Force. However, it uses similar mechanics from Mortal Kombat 11, J-Stars Victory Vs, Kamen Rider Climax Fighters and Jump Force Roster The roster will have 64 characters with 8 more in the Season Pass. According to Ricardo Valentine, the roster will be a mix of surprises along with returning characters. He also stated that he'll try to get as much characters as he can while mixing the roster choices this time around, not to mention that there won't be that many returning characters since this game will be different. As for the Season Pass characters, they can either be added separately or added in Season 2. Season 2 has been confirmed with 12 (10 playable with 2 bonus) additional characters revealed, called Upgrade. Playable Characters (Male) Playable Characters (Female) Support Characters NPCS Kamen Rider * Sento Kiryu * Kazumi Sawatari * Misora Isurugi * Gentoku Himuro * Takumi Inui * Mari Sonoda * Phillip * Ryu Terui * Akiko Narumi * Black Woz * White Woz * Geiz Myokouin * Tsukuyomi * Kaoru Ichijo * Sakurako Sawatari Resident Evil * Spectre Bully * Pete Kowalski * Johnny Vincent * Parker * Algie * Christy Martin (Major Villain) Death Note * Light Yagami * Matsuda Samurai Warriors * Kai * Ujiyasu Hojo * Nobunaga Oda * Kenshin Uesugi * No Saw * Logan Nelson * Dr. Gordon * John Kramer Stages 34 stages have been confirmed for Season 1. In Season 2, 5 additional stages have been confirmed, making it a total of 39 Voice Cast * Yuuichi Nakamura - Adam Taurus, Tatsuya Shiba, Logan Nelson * Nobutoshi Canna - Andrade Almas, Cao Pi, Achilles * Tatsuhisa Suzuki - Beltway, Noctis Lucius Caelum * Satomi Sato - Carmella, The Junior Deputy, Ritsu Tainaka, Lady Hayakawa * Masami Suzuki - Kai, The Security Captain Reception The game received critical acclaim by fans and critics. Trivia * Ricardo claimed that there may not be any Kamen Rider reps this time around due to the Heisei era ending. However, Zi-O is an exception to this because the series will be part of the new era, which is why Black Woz was confirmed to be a support character. It was soon deconfirmed when Kamen Rider Cross-Z and Kamen Rider Zi-O were added, mainly because of the former's movie and the latter's series. Kamen Rider Kaixa, Kuuga, Woz and Joker were also confirmed due to a lot of fan requests. This makes Black Woz the only character to appear in both roles (Support and Playable due to Kamen Rider Woz being Black Woz instead of White Woz) * The reason why Kagura Izumi joined the roster was due to the Super Sentai Strongest Battle special though it actually turns out that her actress was excited to reprise her role in a video game. * The release window for the game is an interesting one given that the game will be released at the same time as Devil May Cry 5. * The game itself may might as well be the closest thing to be a spiritual successor to Dragon Ball Z Budokai Tenkaichi 2 * The official theme is Proud of You, which was also the main theme of Kamen Rider Climax Fighters. Ricardo revealed that he wanted to mix the theme of the song with the game itself. * Angry Video Game Nerd and Skye Zaizen are currently the only characters to speak English. The latter is an interesting case given that she's a huge fan of the series overall. * The story will continue in Season 2. The reason why was because the development couldn't come up with a conclusion so they had to end it on a cliffhanger. * The reason why Dakota Kai joined the roster was because they wanted someone else besides the obvious picks aside from Nikki Cross. Even Vince McMahon had suggested to add Charlotte Flair in the game. Ricardo declined and went with Dakota Kai instead. * Zhao Yun, Wang Yuanji and Lu Bu were considered, but Ricardo refused to put them in, due to them being the obvious picks. Pang Tong and Zhang He were chosen because they wanted someone else that is NOT the three above. * It was originally scheduled to be released at the end of January 2019, but it was delayed to make way for Resident Evil 2 and Kingdom Hearts 3.